Emmet,Shut Up
by XOXOSABRINAA
Summary: The Cullen's, Hale's, and Swan's have a huge sleepover. Emmet announces they are playing truth or dare. Unexpected twists and turns happen. Very limey, but no lemons. All Human. BxE EMxR JASxA. Takes place in Oahu. xD
1. Introductions

**Emmet, Shut Up!**

**Chapter 1; Introduction**

**A/N: ALL HUMAN! B&E EM&R J&A….Funny! Romantic!**

**Disclaimer; I wish I owned Twilight -sigh- but I don't**

Bella's Point Of View

I, officially hate the Cullen and Hale family. I also hate Emmet. But for right now let me just explain from the beginning. My brother Emmet, is currently dating Rosalie Hale. Rosalie's twin brother, Jasper is dating Alice Cullen. Alice Cullen's brother, Edward is currently dating me. Let me tell you, I have no idea why Edward dates me or why the Hale's, Cullen's and Emmet are even my friends. They are gorgeous while I am plain. Rosalie and Alice have been my best friends since like FOREVER! They take me shopping all the time, which I hate but they silence my protests.

So let me get to my point. I am sleeping over at the Cullen's house today with the Hale's, Cullen's obviously!, and Emmet.

" EMMET! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" I mean how long does it take a 16 yr. old teenager to get ready?!

He just strolls in here with a huge suitcase. When I mean huge I mean HUGE!

" Emmet, what is in your suitcase?!"

" oh just in case Edward decides to do something with you ."

"You know what Emmet-"

"Let's just go. I don't want to miss quality time with my Rose."

I take my suitcase and I throw it in his huge jeep. Emmet throws his suitcase in his trunk too and lifts me into the passenger chair. He jumps in his seat. Great! He starts changing the radio station. I mean like WHAT THE HELL?! He listens to loud, obnoxious music. After picking my least favorite radio station he turns it up to 100 and starts to drive.

" Emmet, seriously what's in that suitcase?" We were getting pretty close to the Cullen's house. They lived only 2 minutes away…I didn't know why we had to drive. Emmet gave me a reason before, but I still think it's stupid to drive there.

_Flashback_

_I was getting ready to leave for the Cullen's house._

"_Emmet! I'll wait outside for you!"_

"_Kks!"_

_I stand there waiting outside, about 5 minutes later he shows up._

"_Ready to go?" I asked Emmet._

"_Yep."_

_I start walking down the driveway, passing his car. Then I feel big strong hands pull me back. I turned around with I guess a really confused look on my face. The Cullen's lived down the street and when you got the end of the street you turn right and walk straight down that street to the last house._

"_No Bella. We're using the car."_

"_WHY?! We can walk there in like 5 minutes, Em. By the way, if we use the car then we are just wasting gas stupid."_

"_I am not freakin' walking for five minutes. If we use the car then we can look way cooler, and if we do walk than we will be all sweaty when we get there. I don't want to waste stupid time walking when I could be with my Rose."_

_End Of Flashback_

"Bella, Bella!" He was shaking me and when he saw me jump, he laughed. We have already arrived at the Cullen's house… Wait, since when do Rose and Alice wait for outside smiling evilly?

"Gah!" I was about to take my suitcase when I saw a small hand grab it out. I turned around to see Alice and Rosalie standing at my side. Emmet was barely getting out of the car…

"Hey Rosie, you wanna go inside with me now?" Emmet winked. Typical Emmet. Rosalie pushed him away when he tried to hug her.

"Sorry Emmie-Bear…. We have to go give Bella a make over." HUH?! I never agreed to a makeover… I was trying to go over what happened after I got out of the car…

"WHOA!" Someone picked me up. I looked to my side to see Alice. She looked really really impatient. This must be an important makeover…I wonder what they are going to do…

Rosalie opened the door with my suitcase in her hand. Alice jogged past Edward's room to her room at the end of the hallway…Where is Edward…

"Ally, where is Eddie?"

"He doesn't know you are going to sleep over… he went to the store to get some candy and a couple movies… if you haven't noticed the obvious we are giving you a ma-"

"Yeah, yeah Ally….why are you giving me a makeover? Is there any way I could get out of this?" I was really getting scared. Ally's room had a closet bigger than her room and she put me down on the couch in her closet… I saw a lot of new clothes, ones with tags. When I was at her house yesterday, I didn't see those clothes…oh, crap. She is gonna make me wear or try on those clothes… those clothes were so revealing and lacy. No way I'm gonna wear those clothes.

"Ally, I don't wanna wear these clothes. They look sluttish."

"Bella, we have to make Edward think you look nice…and Emmet told us too."

Oh, so that was what was in his suitcase… Just then Emmet popped in with his suitcase in his hand. Alice and Rose opened the suitcase….

**A/N: REVIEW! If no one reviews or I get flames I will just stop writing. I really do mean it… it's cause I type suckish so I don't wanna write a story that no one will read…**


	2. I Truly Hate Emmet

**Emmet, Shut Up!**

**Chapter 2; I truly hate Emmet.**

**A/N: Sorry for being confusing, it's the first chapter, I meant to make it be like that… I will update DAILY if you can R&R a lot…I have all the time in the world to write…it's just if people WANT me to write. All clothes on profile.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight -sigh- I wished Edward loved ME!**

Oh Crap. Emmet had all of my "make-up". It's not really mine. Alice got it to me and she bought all the colors that look good on me…it's pretty obvious what they are going to do.

"Emmet, leave now." He set down bags and bags of the make-up Ally bought me. He got up and then left…

Alice grabbed me and stripped me down to my bra and undies. She gave me a pink tank-top shirt that had flowers… Since we live in Hawaii, flowery shirts are pretty common… but I don't feel comfortable wearing really revealing stuff. She also threw me a pair of the shortest shorts I have ever seen. They matched pretty good, I gotta admit…The pink shirt probably looked good with the brown shorts… but way to revealing…way…

"Ally, you got to be kidding me. These clothes are for people who like showing themselves. I don't wanna wear this…"

" You wanna wear this?!" She took out a blue shirtless shirt that was tiny . That shut me up. I walked in the bathroom. Whoa. She totally changed it… she took all of her make-up off the counter, probably to put mine there. I put it on and looked in the mirror. I got to admit, I thought I looked pretty good. My boobs looked bigger in the shirt. My thighs were not fat or skinny. Still, it was too revealing. I walked out of the bathroom.

" Now Rose will do your hair, I will do your make-up." I knew what style Rose would do my hair in. She would probably curl my hair slightly and then tie it up. I was right, she did. Now it was Ally's turn to do my make-up. I was scared. Very scared.

Alice came in the room with a bag of my make-up. " Dammit. Edward will be home in about 30 minutes. Hmmm…" She looked at me. "You don't need much make-up. Just some slight blush and maybe pink eye shadow." Whew.. She wasn't going put loads of make-up on me.

She took the blush and picked the pink shade. She dabbed it on a little. She then took a q-tip and put some pink eye shadow on it. She dabbed it on my eyes. "Viola. Look in the mirror." Wow. I looked HOT… Alice pushed me out of the bathroom.

"Ally??"

"Sorry Ed is gonna be home soon. You need to be out there so he is surprised."

I went into her living room…Emmet looked like he was thinking, Uh-oh. Emmet turned to look at me when he saw me. "Whoa Bella. I so gotta see Edward's reaction." Rose sat down next to Emmet and smiled comfortably at me. Emmet turned on the TV and started flipping through the channels. On channel 52, Jasper and Alice walked in arm and arm to sit down in the love seat.

We stopped for a second on Comedy Central. There was a movie on, and that second it showed this:

The girl was like ' Tell me.' The guy was all like ' You can't make me. ' The girl smiled and like kissed him like before she got her lips to his lips she had her tongue stick out. Then when she did you could literally see her tongue run through his mouth and then she stopped a second later. Emmet laughed hard and then changed the channel. There was nothing on so Emmet just turned off the TV. A minute after Emmet turned off the TV, Edward walked in. He had a bag in his hand.

I got up and he noticed me. His jaw literally dropped and his eyes scrolled down my body.

Emmet just smiled trying to hold in a laugh. " Dude, hurry up. Put the damn bag in the kitchen and come back." Edward broke out of his trance with that said and literally ran the bag to the kitchen and came back. I was already on the couch when he came in. He sat down next to me.

" Why are they here? Not that I don't love them being here but wh-" Edward really looked confused. Oh yeah, he didn't know that we were going to be here.

" Because we are having a sleepover dummy. Come on, let's play truth or dare." Ally really looked pleased with her work on me. I mean Edward's eyes never left my body.

"Dude, get your eyes off my sister and let's play. Okay, Bella truth or dare?" I'm truly scared of Emmet. Truth is an embarrassing question and dare is ridiculous. I would rather pick dare though..

"Dare."

" Okay, remember that three second part we saw on Comedy Central? Do that to Eddie. But much, much longer. Until I say to stop." Oh shit. Now I was scared… everyone cracked up except Edward. He just looked confused.

" Don't worry Edward. I don't think you'll mind.." Jasper just started laughing after he said that.

I grabbed Eddie's hand. I led him up to the wall. He in front of me.

" Eddie, tell me."

"Sure Bella. What do you want me to tell you?"

" Ed, you're supposed to say no stupid, don't you get it?" Emmet just laughed. He thought this was funny. I was gonna kill that guy.

"Okay, let's start over. Edward tell me."

"No."

" Are you sure?" I tried to say it in a sexy voice, Edward just looked dazzled by me. As soon as I said that I kissed him tongue first. He seemed to enjoy that. He just moved one of his hands to my back to pull me closer and the other one on my waist. The one on my back moved down to my waist. They moved on my butt and he squeezed it.

Emmet saw him do that. He just cracked up.. I continued kissing him like that for a long time. I broke away to breathe and Emmet shouted "STOP!"

"Oh, good."

"No Bella, I told you to stop because you pulled away before I told you to." I just noticed Edward's hands were still on my butt and he was still leaning against me. I straightened myself out and moved Edward's hands.

"Emmet, I needed to breathe."

"Whatever. The catch now is that Edward has to have a DARE including you. Rose will chose for you."

I was really scared. Emmet comes up with scary dares, but Rose, it was like her mind was MADE up for these stuff. She could really think of good ones. I was scared for Edward, but then again maybe I would get to torture him…Hmmm… I wonder what Rose is going to do."


	3. IDEAS!

**SORRY!!**

**KEEP READING, THIS IS IMPORTANT.**

**I have no ideas for what Rose should dare Edward.**

**Review, and give ideas. No ideas no chapters.**

**Only 4 people reviewed!**

**THANKS THOUGH!**

**(: I LUVVV REVIEWS.**

**I have an idea but I am not sure it is good.**

**Check it;**

**1. Bella can like do anything to Edward but he cant touch her.**

**2. Bella and Edward go in the beach and make-out in the water, Eddie CANNOT touch her. She can tease him (:**

**WHATCHA THINK?!**

**BTW; sorry for not updating. I HATE SCIENCE!**

**Thanks for reviews though.**

**IDEAS! IDEAS! IDEAS!**

**THANKS,**

**sabrinaluvstwilight**


	4. Ready,Eddie?

**Emmet, Shut Up**

**Chapter 3; Ready Eddie?**

**A/N: Really busy lately. I have a English paper due tomorrow. I am bored with writing a chosen topic so I decided to take a break and write this.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight. -sigh- I want EDWARD!**

**All clothes on PROFILE! Except the men's clothes.**

**BPOV**

We all looked at Rose for the dare. She put up her index finger. I think she meant, " Wait, I'm thinking."

After a minute or so, she smiled evilly at me and Eddie. She whispered something in Alice's ear and then Alice just burst out laughing.

"What's my dare?!" Edward was angry. He wanted to know. Alice and Rose told Jasper and Emmet and they just burst out laughing.

"Make sure you don't tell Edward, he will find out soon enough." With that said, Jasper, Emmet, Alice and Rose grabbed my arm and pushed me up the stairs.

Edward started to follow and Alice looked annoyed. " Edward, get the message. YOU CAN'T COME UP HERE!"

I was led up into Alice's room. "Okay, what is Edward's dare?" I was really confused.

"Haha, more like Edward's torture. Okay, first what time is it?!" Emmet took out his phone and looked at it.

"It is 10:30. Why does that matter?" I thought Emmet knew the dare.. Why is he asking a question then?

" WHAT IS THE DARE?!" I shouted at them. If I was going to be a part of it shouldn't I need to know about it?! Rose just giggled.

Finally, Rose told me. " Okay, so you are going to wear the skimpiest, most revealing bikini. You are going to wear the clothes you are wearing now over it. We are going to tell Edward we want to go to the beach, we will tell him, since no one is there, we can all be alone. You are going to go in the water dragging Eddie with you. Then Alice and I will give you directions what to do. Make sure you do not kiss him on the lips, tease him." That was a pretty good plan, except for the wearing a bikini part…but I thought it would be funny, so I would have to pay my dues for funnyness.

" Okay Alice. Show me the bikini." She went in her huge closet and threw at me a black American Eagle swimsuit. Yeah, it was very skimpy. But hey, I'll live. I WANT to torture Edward, it is pretty fun.

"Emmet, Jasper tell Eddie to meet us at the beach when you guys get finished changing." The Cullen's apartment they lived in the penthouse was literally on the beach. All you do is go down to the last floor, walk out of the building. Then you would go straight down and go around some tiny business. You would see about 3 steps of stairs and after you walk down that, you were in the beach.

Emmet and Jasper left. We all took different sections of Alice's closet to get changed. We couldn't see each other because each section had a wall separating it from the other room.

I got dressed and walked out of Alice's closet. When I got into the room, Rosalie and Alice were both wearing bathing suits. Alice was wearing a beautiful red bathing suit, it wasn't at skimpy as mine, but pretty revealing. Over that she wore a V-neck with only her bathing suit under. She wore some shorts too. Rosalie, was Rosalie. She looked amazing. Like WHOA! She looked nice. She had a one piece black bathing suit on. The string was red-ish. It showed all of her curves. She put on a blood red shirt. Then she slipped on a jean skirt.

"LET'S GO! Rose you grab a water-proof white board and water proof pen and some of that cleaning thing. We need to make it there before the boys. Bella, go grab some towels! HUSTLE!" Wait, what was Alice doing? Ah who cares, I better get the towels before she gets angry.

I grab 6 towels and run in the room to see Alice and Rose waiting for me. We slip on our shoes and run to the beach. We didn't want to be after them. We arrived and they weren't their.

" Do you want me to go in the water now or wait for Eddie to come out?" I needed all the answers I could get so I wouldn't upset Rose and Alice. If I did, another dare for me or Edward.

"Wait for Eddie to come out." Rose and Alice said together. Seriously, how long could it take a pair of GUYS to get ready? We waited for about 10 minutes and they finally showed up.

Edward was beautiful, he had some loose shorts on and no shirt. He had such a muscular chest. Alice began whispering in my ear.

" Go and flirt with Eddie, lure him. Then wait for us to ask if we wanna go in the water." I nodded. Alice and Rose got up and ran to their boyfriends. I decided to wait here for Edward.

A couple second later, I felt arms around my waist. I looked up to see Eddie pulling me on his lap. He looked really relaxed, I turned around to see if Alice was going to come soon. I really wanted to go in the beach. I turned around to see Alice making out with Jasper and Rose making out with Emmet. Great, this may take a while.

Surprisingly, they came over in about half a minute…

"I wanna go in the water now. Girls, let's go." Alice was a really good actor, it seemed like she really wanted to go… maybe she did… Rose and Alice took off their clothes first and Jasper and Emmet gazed at them. Rose whispered in his and Jasper's ear. Probably to remind them of the plan. The boys didn't take off their shorts, so I'm guessing they are going to swim in their shorts.

"Bella, let's go swim, hurry up!" I felt confident, I took off the shirt I was wearing and the shorts. I looked up to see Edward eyeing me hungrily.

" Dude, you can undress my sister LATER. When I'm not there. This is nasty, let's just go swim." Emmet just laughed after he said that. I grabbed Edward's hand and turned him so his back was to everyone else.

**A/N; I was so tempted to stop there, but I won't. HURRAY!**

Alice held up the board. It said "Kiss his neck, then lick it." I smiled up at Edward seductively, I kissed his neck. His arms wound around my waist to pull me closer. I kissed his neck while his hand went to my stomach. Then it moved up to my breasts. He put his hand over them. Rose held up the sign "LICK HIS NECK NOW!" I stuck my tongue out and licked his neck. He moaned, "Bella.." His fingers rubbed under my breasts…

Emmet held up the board this time, " RUNAWAY FROM HIM." I pushed Edward off me.

" Eddie, wanna make-out?" I asked him, trying my best not to laugh. He nodded, closed his eyes, and puckered his lips. I swan away to the other side of the beach. I heard him gasp, look for me, then swim after me…man, was he FAST! He grabbed my waist and Jasper held up the sign, "Give him butterfly kisses, and give him a couple FAST kisses on the lips." I wrapped my legs around his waist…

I put my hand on his chest. I held on to him for life, if I tried to stand now, my head would go below the surface. Only Edward's face stuck out of the water. I put my head under the water and kissed his chest, tracing the lines of his muscly chest.. I stuck my head up… Alice was holding a sign " Show off your BOOBS!"

"Eddie, I am scared of drowning, can I sit on your wrap my legs around your neck, please Eddie?" He looked dazzled, he lifted me up and put me on my legs around his neck. I looked down so my boobs were in his face. He stared at them. I leaned down a little more, and I pecked his lips. He looked at me hungrily wanting MORE. His hands grabbed my butt and pulled me in for a peck. He tried to pull me in for more but I pulled his hands away.

" Edward, hasn't anyone told you to keep your hands to yourself?" He just smiled at tried to pull me closer… I pulled away and slid off his neck. He caught me by my waist. Rose held up the sign, "MISSION OVER; Go on beach."

"I wanna go to the beach now." I better go or Rosalie might change her mind.

"No." Edward was crazy, denying me?!

"WHY?!" I WAS CONFUSED.

"Because you tricked me." Oh, that's why. I wanted Edward to come with me to swim…

"Aww… Eddie, you know I love you….I'll know a way to make it up to you.."

"How?"

"Like this." I pulled his lips to mine and he wrapped my legs around his waist pulling me closer. He kissed me hungrily, pulling away to breathe. When he did that, I licked his lips, while he was breathing. He was seduced by me. He sucked in my tongue and we started kissing again. I realized I needed to go to the shore NOW.I pulled away.

"Eddie, I wanna go on shore now, but don't worry, we're not finished." I winked at him. He was obviously going take me to shore. He wrapped his arms around my waist and we were floating to shore. He was under me, me on top. He started kissing me again and he started to squeeze my butt. AGAIN. I needed to get to shore NOW.

I rolled off of him and swam to shore. I was almost there when I felt someone underwater grabbing my leg.

"SHARKK!! AHHH!" Emmet and Jasper jumped in and swam to me in second. He ducked underwater and pulled out Edward. Emmet and Edward and Jasper were both laughing. Alice and Rose looked as angry as I was.

"Hmp." I walked away when I felt a hand holding me back. I pulled it off and walked away.

As soon as I was on shore, I ran to Alice and Rose.

"RUN TO BATHROOM! The boys are coming after us!" We ran to the girls bathroom and 3 towels in Alice's hands. "We need payback." After a while, we heard someone else come in. We looked up to see Jasper.

"GET OUT!" We all screamed….

" I think I have an idea…" that pixie had all the ideas in the world.

"Okay, lets take off our bathing suits, and put these on.." She held up 3 strapless bras and 3 shorts. "It will look like we are naked…then shake your hips a lot. Don't talk to them though."

We all got dressed and got ready. When we were by the door I heard Emmet saying "Just dazzle Bella, you know, kiss her and all that stuff I do with Rose. Or be sensitive like Jasper does to Alice, then kiss her and everything." All of us whispered, "SHUT UP EMMET!" but I don't think he heard us.

**A/N: BTW, I don't live in Hawaii, I wish I could. Also, they don't live in Hawaii, they live in the Hawaiian Islands. They live in the island Oahu. But I think it would be less confusing if I said Hawaii, I am going to keep saying Hawaii but remember they live in Oahu. To be more specific they live in Waikiki, how do I know all of this? I visited Oahu last summer. I even know the name of the apartments the Cullens, Hales, and Swans are living in. Any ideas what else Alice, Rose, and Bella could do to torture the boys?**

**READ AND REVIEW PEOPLES! **


	5. We Got Tricks

**Emmet, Shut Up**

**Chapter 4; We Got Tricks**

**A/N: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?! NO ONE REVIEWED. NO ONE. Like a lot of people added my story to story alert BUT did not review. I am serious. I will delete this stori if you don't review. BTW; listen to Touch My Body-Mariah Carey &/or Avril Lavigne-Nobody's Home or Avril Lavigne- Hot while reading this, I think it makes a good combo (: the chapter will be shorter b/c I have no ideas of what to do.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR EDWARD WOULD LOVE SOMEONE THAT HAD A NICKNAME, RINA!**

_**BPOV**_

Alice, Rose and I walked out of the bathroom. We had a towel over our strapless bras and short shorts. It practically looked like we were naked. We also did our make-up so we could tease those stupid, stupid men. Edward, Emmet, and Jasper just looked over at us. Edward's face looked so sad, he wanted my forgiveness… aw… SNAP OUT OF IT BELLA! Stupid, teenage mind. He is just acting like that…

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS NAKED?!" The boys looked dazzled, no scratch that. They looked hungry for love.

"Because our bathing suits were all sandy inside, there is no one out here. You don't mind do you?" I walked into Edward's open arms. Alice walked into Jasper's arms and Rose walked into Emmet's.

"Eddie," I looked up at him giving my best innocence eye look "I'm cold, can you hold me closer… Eddie, let's get go sit on the beach." I smiled at him trying to be sexy.

I think it worked because he just held me closer and put me on the sand. Emmet tried to take off Rosalie's towel but he just ended up with a slap in the face.

Jasper looked amazed. He had always kept his feelings to himself, he always controlled his feelings, but this time, I don't think he could. It looked like he was just gonna pounce on Ally now.

"Jazzy, I am getting cold, let's go snuggle up on the beach…"

"Bella, Rosalie, Alice…I am truly, truly, truly sorry. Please forgive me. I'm so sorry, I laughed for the stupidest reason…I didn't even think about how scared Bella would be… I wasn't thinking…please forgive me guys…" Emmet apologized. Whoa! Those were good reasons.

"Yeah, me too. I am sorry for laughing…I wasn't thinking either…my guy side just took over me…please forgive me…I am so sorry, Bella didn't deserve to be laughed at…it could have been a real shark, and Bella thought it was. She was actually in fear…I am sorry for laughing…sorry Bella.." Alice's eyes lighted up.. I guess she has a plan…

I was waiting for Edward to apologize…I looked up at him…He just smirked.

" Sorry Bella….that you are SCARED of a stupid shark… gosh, haven't you heard there is reef in this ocean, so sharks can't get in… I mean, Bella that was hilarious, you got to understand… come on Bella, you forgive me right?"

I had an idea, I slapped him and then ran shouting Alice and Rose to bring Jasper and Emmet into the girl's bathroom…

I could hear Jasper's and Emmet's complaints about coming in.

"That is a GIRL'S bathroom…" Emmet complaining sounded like a 5-year old whining. It sounded pretty hilarious… I heard someone smack him and I am guessing by the sound of the hit it was Rose…

The next thing I knew Emmet and Jasper were in with Rose and Alice…

" You guys know you are still naked right??" Jasper looked at us awkwardly.

"LOLZ! We aren't naked…" With that all of us dropped our towels… The look on the Emmet and Jasper's face was hilarious. There jaws hung open and there was drool coming out. I heard someone banging on the door and shouting "BELLA!" That was Eddie, good thing we locked the door.

We slipped on a shirt and started planning the Revenge on Eddie.

We had a good plan… (:

**A/N: I HAVE NOOOO IDEA WHAT THEIR PLAN IS! I NEED IDEAS!! No ideasno chapters…seriously, you guys need to review…I may delete the story, I am not getting enough feedback. Dead serious.**


	6. Stripping For Emmet

EMMET,SHUT UP

Chapter 6;Stripping for Emmet

A/N: There is going to be a series of chapters of Bella torturing Edward. I am NOT using my ideas, I am using my reviewers ideas. I want to thank obsessive imagination for this idea. I reply to review now, I am pretty sure I replied to all my reviewers. CHECK YOUR E-MAIL (: !! R&R

**Disclaimer: Does it LOOK like I own Twilight?-That's what I thought-**

We had the perfect plan.. I just couldn't get over how good it was. All of us walked out of the bathroom to see Eddie. He just looked at me and we went straight to the Cullen's penthouse. It was the very top floor.

We were in the elevator waiting for it to go up. I decided to have some fun with Eddie. I went to go stand next to him.

"Eddie, you know I forgive you…I can never stay mad at you!" I smiled sweetly at him and he lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist. His face looked happy, he must like the way I was responding. Good, then he won't expect what was coming…

I pulled my face to his and he kissed me. His tongue traced my lip asking for entrance. As soon as I opened my mouth, the elevator dung-opening the door. Edward groaned.

Rosalie and Ally pulled me into the Cullen's penthouse. Emmet knew what was going to happen next, so he pounced on Edward.

"Emmet, are you secretly gay??" Edward looked uncomfortable, it was hilarious!

"No, we are going to blindfold you and Bella is going to tie up your hands to the chair." Emmet got a huge blindfold that covered his whole face and tied it. I got a rope and decided to have some fun. I let my fingers go up and down his arm…I forgot I still didn't tie up his hand. He grabbed me from behind the chair and I signaled for Emmet to help.

"Dude, let go. Or I will have to make you." Edward immediately let go and I tied his hands securely to the chair. I also tied up his legs to the chair.

"Edward can you see anything?" Jasper was questioning Edward.

"No." I don't think Edward could see anything, the blindfold was pure black.

"If you don't say the right number, I'll slap you. Okay, how many fingers am I holding up?" Emmet held up 4 fingers.

"Ummm…7 fingers?! I don't know, Emmet! I told you I can't see." Edward answered wrong… Emmet just went up to Edward and slapped him.

Everyone burst out laughing except Edward. It was hilarious.

"Okay what are you guys going to do to me? I though Bella for gave me already?" Edward didn't guess yet. Wow, what is wrong with his brain today?

"Idiot, look at the obvious. Of course Bella didn't forgive you. I mean who would with what you said? You have to be tortured first before she will forgive you. Bella and me will strip in front of Jasper. Rose will strip in front of Emmet. You have to listen to every word Emmet says." Alice just burst out laughing when she said that. I knew why, Emmet was insanely in love with Rose. He will describe everything so clearly, leaving mental pictures in Edward's brain.

"Grrr….." Edward growled, surprisingly, I thought it was pretty sexy.

"DID YOU JUST GROWL AT ME?! YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT BAD NOW!" Emmet was just teasing because the way he is going to describe Rose is his real thoughts.

Rose stepped up and smiled at Emmet. She wanted Edward to get it bad. She first took off her shoes. Then she slowly took off her shirt.

"WHOA BABY! Edward, Rose is so hot. She is wearing a blue lace bra. Her boobs are so big, Eddie… how can you resist her? Her stomach is so cute. But her chest, it's so beautiful. It would make straight girl turn les." I didn't do that to me… Rose went up to Emmet and started to flirt with him… Then Rose took off her pants…

" EDDIE! She is so hot…her ass is beautiful. Her undies are blue too. They are lacy…you can practically see her butt. Her legs are long and tan.. DUDE! You got to see this. He took off Edward's blindfold…

"AHHH! EMMET I DON'T WANNA SEE YOUR GIRLFRIEND PRACTICALLY NAKED! TAKE IT OFF WHEN BELLA IS STRIPPING! DUDE, STOP MAKING OUT WITH HER AND PUT MY BLINDFOLD BACK ON!" Edward shut his eyes clothes because Emmet was making out with Rose. Emmet couldn't keep his hands off her. Emmet stopped and put Edward's blindfold back on. Then Emmet slapped him.

" What was that for?!" It was pretty obvious what it was for. Emmet was going to waste a minute to ask him how many fingers he was holding up, but Emmet could make everything faster by slapping him.

"Now Ally's turn!" Jasper was drooling. Literally. I snapped my fingers in front of his face. He got out of his trance and began to actually watch.

First Alice pulled down her pants. "Alice is so hot Edward. If I was her sister, I don't know what I would do. She has the most beautiful, smooth legs. And her butt, it is so nicely shaped. Each cheek looks like a perfectly shaped oval. And her butt it so cute…" Then Alice took off her shirt. It showed her sparkly pink bra. I barely covered her chest. "Ohhh…. Her boobs! They are so beautiful. The top of her boobs look so smooth, and they pop up perfectly. Dude, don't you-""LA LA LA LA LA LA!" Edward was trying to block out the sound. Emmet just ripped the blindfold off Edward. He moved his face to Jasper and Alice. He forced Edward's eyelids to stay up. Jasper and Alice were making out worse than Rosalie and Emmet. Also, Jasper took Alice's bra off.

"AGHHHHH!" Edward had a horrified look on his face… Then Alice put her bra back on and put Edward's blindfold back on. Then she slapped him… He still looked confused and horrified..

"I will forever be scarred. Make sure you take off my blindfold when Bella is finished." Edward really wanted his blindfold taken off. It isn't going to happen.

"Emmet, don't take it off…remember we want to torture him…Jasper and Emmet use as much detail. You too Rose and Alice. K?" I wanted Edward to be tortured big time, he deserved it.

I started by pulling off my shirt. "WOW BELLA! I never knew you wore lacy bras. Edward, you should see her bra. It is all lacy and blue…it barely covers her chest." Alice was describing in as much detail. Edward sighed from disappointment. I then took off my pants. "Whoa, Bella…your ass is shaped perfectly. It isn't big or small. Edward, dude, have you seen her butt?! It is so awesome!! Her legs are thighs are not fat either. They are perfectly tan and a great shape." Jasper was looking over my body. "Dude, she looks hot. Maybe if she wasn't my sister, and if I didn't know Rose, I would totally date her." Emmet scared me when he said that.

Edward began squirming around in the chair….I guess I could have some fun with him. I sat in his lap. My legs were around his wait and I was running my fingers down his arm.

He moaned. He was still squirming around. Uh-oh. I heard the ties for his hand break. I tried to get out of his lap. He held me close though. Emmet ran over to me and took Edward's hand off me.

I quickly put on my clothes and sat back down on his lap; Emmet tied his hand back on. I took off his blindfold. I put my lips above his, but not touching. He moaned and had lust in his eyes.

"Will you untie me?"

"Yeah, whatever. We are finished with our game already." I untied his legs and hands. I regretted doing that. Cause as soon as I untied him, he pounced on me-kissing me with no stop. I tried to push him off me, but Edward held on like there was no tomorrow. Emmet ended up pulling Edward off. I went off to the bedroom with Rose and Alice swaying my hips.

Edward smacked my butt and I glared at him. He just smirked. Tomorrow was another torture Edward day.

**A/N: REVIEW!! Please review! It makes me right faster. Any ideas? Send them. I use ideas from fans b/c I am too stupid to think of any. LOLZ (: You can e-mail me if you have any question. My e-mail is on my profile. I WILL REPLY!**


	7. Meeting The Trap

**Emmet, Shut Up!**

**Chapter 6; Meeting My Trap**

**A/N: This is another of the tease Edward chapter. There will probably be MANY! I wanna thank elliebellieboo for the idea (: . I probably WON'T be updating again this week because I wanna write a one-shot series. It will be up at Friday 10 PM at the maximum. Really busyy…ALL CLOTHES OF PROFILE!**

**DISCLAIMER: Am I Stephenie Meyer? Didn't think so.**

I had a good night sleep. After Eddy attacking Jasper and Emmet for not letting me strip in front of him, I went to sleep. It's Saturday--I had a new way to TOTALLY mess with Edward.

"ALLY! ROSE! EMMY! JAZ! WAKE THE HELL UP!" I was shaking Rose and Emmet--they slept in the same room but Emmet had to sleep on the floor cause Rose forced him too. I ran to the next room and started shaking Alice and Jasper. They slept in the same bed--but Ally's bed was two king beds pushed together. They opened their eyes. Next Rose and Emmet ran in.

"WHAT?!" They all shouted at the same time. Gosh, don't they know?! They are either idiots--which I know Emmet is-- or they are just being really slow today. Good thing Edward was a heavy sleeper, or he would have woke up from the noise.

"I have an idea of how to torture Edward. First, Alice and Rose must dress me up today. ONLY TODAY-it is part of my plan. You remember Seth, I think I saw him in the penthouse next to us yesterday. I am going to ask him to make out with me so then we could make Edward jealous. Edward must be THERE and WATCHING at exactly the time. Just text Alice and Rose or video chat with them but at least warn us when Edward is coming. Emmet and Jasper go get dressed and go see if Seth is on the beach or penthouse. Then explain to him the plan." As soon as I said that Emmet and Jasper ran out, Alice and Rose smiled at me evilly.

I was scared. But I asked for this right? She threw me a tank top that was from American Eagle & it was a blue shirt. It was pretty cute but I don't know if I would like wearing it because it was REALLY revealing. Rosalie also threw at me some Hollister shorts at me that were white. Alice and Rosalie both threw at me brown flip flops.

They did my make-up naturally and curled my hair then tied it up. We were all ready to go in 5 minutes. It was exactly 7:45 now. Good, that gives me a while to talk to Seth before I have to torture Edward. I knocked on Emmet's door. "Em, is Seth at the penthouse or at the beach?"

"He was at the penthouse just waking up when we found him, but he should be on they beach now. GO CHECK AND LET US GET DRESSED WOMAN! We will text and video chat with you when we are leaving." Alice, Rose, and I got in the elevator. When we got in, a big hand held up the door. When he got inside, I recognized him immediately. He grinned at me and I couldn't help to grin back at him.

"SETH!" I screamed, he looked the same. Tall, brown shaggy hair, brown eyes, huge muscles.

"BELLA!" He screamed it out like a girl. I couldn't help but laugh. We hugged and gave each other air kisses.

"You know the plan right?! If you don't want to make-out with me, I'm fine with that. Seth, you don't have to do this, I really mean it." I told him that he didn't have to be part of my plan BUTT I wanted him to.

"No problemo Bella. It would be fun to make your boyfriend, Edward jealous. And I don't have feelings for you so it won't be awkward or anything."

"Why are you here though Seth? I thought you lived in Cali." He explained how he was visiting Hawaii and how much he missed me. I really missed Seth too. He was one of my best friends. He was the person I went to when I had problems.

We were just sitting at the beach introducing ourselves. When Seth first heard Alice talk- she was skipping around practically screaming in his hear- he thought Alice was crazy. But after a hour or so, he began to gradually become friends with them.

I looked at my Blackberry Curve **A/N I WANT THAT PHONE SO BAD!** and it said it was 8:55. Edward probably was awake now because he said a hour or so before he wakes up he is more aware of stuff. He still won't wake up if you scream in his ear, but he will if you move and your around him. Weird, huh? He was probably awake sensing I wasn't there…I feel asleep in his arms last night.

_You make me so hot, you make me wanna drop, you so ridiculous- _that was my video chat ring tone. I pushed accept on my phone and Alice and Rose gathered around me. We all stared at my phone. Emmet was whispering-about 5 ft away from Edward-we're coming, we're coming.

**A/N: I'm going to stop there. The next chapter will be what happens. I finished this on Tuesday but didn't feel like uploading it. I have been really emotional. My mom officially hates my dog & threatens to call animal control. She even threw a broom at my dog, luckily my dog ran. I also have an English essay, math test, science test, & a keying test this week. I am planning to write a series of one-shots… probably will be out Friday. Read and review or no updates. **

_**5 MORE REVIEWS-UPDATE ON OCTOBER 30**_

_**10 MORE REVIEWS-UPDATE ON OCTOBER 27**_

_**15 MORE REVIEWS-UPDATE ON OCTOBER 25**_

_**20 MORE REVIEWS-UPDATE ON OCTOBER 23-24**_

_**21+ MORE REVIEWS-UPDATE ON OCTOBER 22-MORE THAN ONE CHAPTER (:**_

**READ & REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE UPDATES.**

**BTW; message song is Avril Lavigne-Hot**


	8. VOTES!

**VERY IMPORTANT!**

**I have a poll, I am deciding to make a new story.**

**But what type?**

**VOTE!I need more votes, if you don't like any of my ideas e-mail me.**

**E-mail on profile. I WILL REPLY! **

**Thanks, & review plz (:**


	9. Get Out

**Emmet, Shut Up**

**Chapter 7; Get Out**

**CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY VAMPIRE HIGH! Just click on my name and scroll down to the end of the page. Read and Review.**

**A/N: I will not be updating a lot anymore. Sorry, I used to write the chapter at night w/o my parents knowing. Now I have contacts that you wear at night and if you stay up wearing them, they will bother you. Sorry. Vote on my poll. Just go to my profile. I am not sure what other story I should write. Song Themes: Avril Lavigne- I Miss You; Mariah Carey-Through The Rain; A Fine Frenzy-Near You **

**Disclaimer: All I own is my cute 2 new hats I bought.**

Last Chapter

_You make me so hot, you make me wanna drop, you so ridiculous- that was my video chat ring tone. I pushed accept on my phone and Alice and Rose gathered around me. We all stared at my phone. Emmet was whispering-about 5 ft away from Edward-we're coming, we're coming._

_--_

They were almost here. We had to get ready.

"SETH! They are almost here. Pretend to talk to me, then lean in to me, and kiss me." I looked at my phone, Emmet was at the businesses-better get ready. Alice and Rosalie were wading in the beach.

"So Bella, you know. I really miss you. Jacob really misses you. Bella please visit soon. You know that girls can't become colorblind because they have different chromosomes.** AN: THIS IS TRUE!** You know eggs are good with cheese, I tried it at home." He was talking to me about random things so it looked like we were really talking. Seth put a "I like you a lot" gave and I put a "I like you" face. Someone could easily mistake us as a couple. I laughed a love-dazzled laugh. Edward would defiantly fall for me and Seth being a couple.

I glanced down at my phone, Edward was at the stairs right now on the beach. "KISS ME SETH!" I whispered loudly. He leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I felt nothing when he was kissing me. Just like kissing my mom or dad on the cheeks.

_**Edward Point Of View**_

I was going to beach to go see Bella. Bella, my Bella. I loved her so much. I don't know what I would do if I lost her. I saw my Bella. She was talking with some guy with a bunch of muscles. He looked tall and had brown shaggy hair. He was saying something to her with a love struck face. She had a loving expression on her face. She laughed.

He leaned in to kiss her. She pushed her face towards the man. They kissed and I saw Bella lock her arms around his neck. He had his hands on her waist.

Sadness hit me. Bella didn't love me. Why would she? I was just a regular human. I was no god or anything. Bella didn't deserve someone as horrible as me. But then anger hit me. WHO IS THAT MAN?!

I ran over to Bella and pushed the man off of her.

_**BELLA POINT OF VIEW sorry for short EPOV its b/c I don't know how a guy would react**_

Edward ran over and pushed Seth off of me. Seth smirked-obviously trying to get Edward mad-just like I told him to. Wait, Edward had a look of hurt in his eyes. He looked at me like he was depressed… it looked like someone just killed his mom. He was crying. Tears were streaming down his face. Guilt hit me instantly. I shouldn't have done this.

I never thought about this reaction. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. He just pushed me off.

"Edward…"

"Bella, I realize that I am not good enough for you- but you couldn't have told me?""Edward, I am so sorry-- I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just going to make you get revenge. Remember Jacob? This is his best friend and my best friend Seth." Seth smiled at Edward sweetly, apologizing.

"Sorry Edward. Me and Bella were trying to get you back. We didn't mean to hurt you. Me and Bella are just friends, nothing more- that kiss was nothing. It was like kissing my mom. Like nothing." Seth apologized, so he felt the same way as me.

Edward looked over to me and we were both crying. Tears of joy. He hugged me and pulled me closer to him. He pulled his face close to him.

Kissing Edward wasn't like kissing Seth. I could feel the sparks when I kissed Edward. It started as really sweet to passionate. Then it went to HOT.

Edward's tongue traced my bottom lip. I eagerly opened my mouth and let him in. Our tongues were roaming each other's mouth. Edward pushed me on the floor and moved his hands to my stomach. His hands slipped under my shirt, and his hands rubbed my stomach. I put my hands on his chest, tracing the lines of his muscles. His hands moved up to my breasts.

We both pulled away to breathe, but Edward's hands were still in the same place. I began kissing his sensitive place- his neck. He began moaning and slipped his hand under my bra.

I moaned-his lips were pulled to mine and began making out with me again. We both had our tongues halfway down each other's throats. His thumb were massaging my nipples. I began moaning his name. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

Then I licked his tongue. He moaned. Then someone cleared their street and then began laughing there booming laugh. "Guys, stop now before I make you. I feel uncomfortable watching my sister practically do it with my best friend. And can you keep your moans down?!" Emmet laughed after he said that. Edward and me got up and straightened ourselves out. Then he held my hand.

"EMMET, SHUT UP!" We both said at the same time. Then we began kissing again until Emmet pulled Edward away and we walked to their penthouse.

**A/****N: I may just stop this story in the next few chapter. I am getting writer's block. You guys have to help me think or I will have a writer's block. PEOPLE! Give me ideas and review. I am currently writing this on October 25. I probably will post it in 3 or 4 days. VOTE ON MY POLL! CHECK OUT MY STORY!**


	10. AH!

**Emmet, Shut Up**

**Chapter 8; AH!**

**A/N: REVIEW PEOPLES! I WORK HARD! Please review. Or I will not update. I am very busy, and I am staying up extra late**

**writing. No reviews equal no updates. Check out my other story and poll. Just click on my name. Halloween theme. No clothes on profile for this chapter. Just imagine it. Detailed description.**

**ME: My mommy told me that people that didn't own Twilight are depressed.**

**DISCLAIMER: Then I must be depressed. **

_**BPOV**_

Today was Halloween day. We were having a huge party at the Cullen's house today. You must wear your costume or you can't come in. I found that out when I came dressed in regular clothes years ago.

I was going as a ballerina this year. Ironic, huh? I am so clumsy I could never be a ballerina.

"BELLA LET ME IN!" Alice shrieked as she pounded on my door. I opened the door. My costume was on the bed. It was a dark blue dress, the top had strapless and very tight. The bottom of the dress barely covered my butt. You could see all parts of my legs. Then I was going to wear blue flats. I thought it looked pretty nice. "We have to go to work now, Rose can't come over. She will be at the party though, so put your costume on Bella." Alice ordered.

I went to the bathroom and put on my costume. I slipped on the flats. I looked in the mirror, I looked pretty good. My boobs popped out, because of the tight shirt. My legs were smooth, and looked pretty touchable.

I came out of the bathroom to see Alice wearing a fairy costume. She had wings on her back and a pink dress. The bottom of her dress went mid-thigh. The top of her dress was a tank-top. It had gemstones all over.

Alice pushed me in the bathroom and put some dark blue on my eyelids. Then she put some brown eyeliner, making my eyes pop. She put on some mascara making my eyelashes look really long and thick. Then she put on some glossy, apple-flavored lip gloss. Then she put on some cover on the lip gloss so it would last the whole night. I looked in the mirror. I think I looked pretty good.

"Let's go. EMMET WE'RE LEAVING!" I screamed. We only had a few hours before the party started.

"K!" Emmet replied. I went out to Alice's Porsche and waited for them. About 10 seconds later, Alice came out. She looked beautiful, she had pink eye shadow and thick, thick mascara. She also had on some pink lip gloss. We waited another second or so and Emmet came out. He was wearing a bear costume. Stupid Emmet.

We all got in the car and drove to the Cullen's house. We walked into the house and I saw Edward dressed up as a rapper. He had a huge fake gold necklace around his neck that said E. He had baggy jeans and a thick jacket.

I smiled at him and he walked over to me. "You know, you are a pretty sexy ballerina." He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my face closer to his. He crashed his lips to mine and I felt his hand rubbing my thigh. He asked for my entrance and I opened my mouth. Our tongues danced with each other.

Edward's hand trailed up my stomach up to my boobs. He began rubbing them and I pulled away to breathe. My lips were on his neck. I licked his neck and he moaned loudly.

"STOP! RAWR!" Emmet said standing up on his toes trying to look like a bear about to attack. I straightened myself out and so did Edward. The house was ready for a party, there was food on tables, banners everywhere.

Then the doorbell rang, I looked at the time. It was time for a party.

A/N: Ugh, I can't update as much as I used to. I have contacts now and I used to stay up at night without anyone knowing typing updates. Now if I do my contacts bother me. Right now, you are lucky I am still typing. My contacts are annoying the HELL out of me. Any ideas, share? More reviews, more updates. Promise. Check out my other stories kk? Review and read.


	11. Halloween Partiee

**Emmet, Shut Up**

**Chapter 9; Halloween Part-iee**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I PROMISE to update if you review, I have 30 minutes every day to write. But I am taking turns updating both of my stories. CAN YOU BELIEVE I GOT A C ON MY MATH TEST?! But on my overall grade, I have a B+. You know I'm smart. Kneel down and worship me.**

**Disclaimer: OH MY GWASH!**

**Brina [ me ]: WHAT?!**

**Disclaimer: I don't have a million dollars.**

**Brina [ me ]: Then you must not own Twilight.**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**Brina [ me ]: I HATE YOU!**

_**BPOV**_

The doorbell rang, and I opened the door. There stood Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. Jessica Stanley was dressed up as a stripper. She was wearing a pink rag that had flowers on it. LITERALLY a rag. She had booty shorts on that showed her legs.

Ew, her legs were fake tan. And she had writing on it. It said, "Edward deserves me! I'm his stripper." Huh, a rapper and stripper? Good combination. Lauren Mallory was dressed as a Valley Girl. Her hair was tied up into two ponytails, and she had a whole mess of make-up on.

She wore a tube top and her the top of her boobs were sticking out. She was obviously wearing the shirt because it was tight. She had shorts on, but they went only went to her mid-thigh. They were really tight though, her butt was sticking out. I was afraid that someone was going to think her butt was a person and start talking to it.

"Hi Bella. You look nice." Jessica sneered at me. They went past me to Edward and started flirting with him. I wasn't the jealous type, I thought if something happened, it happened for a reason. Edward was the jealous type though. One time, he even attacked this guy for looking at me.

I looked at the Cullen's living room and I saw Rose and Emmet making out. Rose was going as those car mechanics, baggy jeans, loose t-shirt, grease on her face. She still looked like a model.

I saw Jasper and Alice looking lovingly in each other's eyes. I just noticed; Jasper was a teacher. He had on jeans that were halfway up his stomach. He had a button up, red shirt that was long sleeved. He had on fake glasses and ugly shoes. He looked like a dork, but he pulled it off. I could hear Jasper in the background saying, "I got to teach you a lesson Alice. I need to teach you how to love." Ew, I stopped listening to them.

_Duh, duh, duh, duh. DONG!_

That was the Cullen's doorbell. It always scared me.

_Flashback:I have never been to the Cullen's household. I met Alice today at lunch. She seemed pretty nice and invited me to her house. She also invited Emmet._

_I arrived at their house, I was in shock, their house was so beautiful. I rang the doorbell, but I didn't hear it ring. Probably thick walls. Emmet should be here any second, he went to go get some cookies. Don't ask me why, the man has an obsessions with bear-shaped cookies. _

_The door suddenly opened, and there stood, a god. He had bronze hair, and endless pools of green eyes. His shirt hugged his muscles, and his lips looked like they wanted to be kissed. _

"_Hi, I'm Bella Swan, I am here to hang with Alice."_

"_Edward Cullen, sorry, but Alice should be here in 5 or 10 minutes. She went out to go buy some candy."_

_I walked in the living room, amazed by the beautiful colors. I sat down on the couch, and I felt Edward's eyes burning through my face._

_I looked at him, and it was just like the movies. I found myself leaning in, and him leaning down. His lips gently landed on mine, and I knotted my hands in his hair. He had his hands around my waist and pushed me closer._

_Duh, duh, duh, duh. DONG!_

_I jumped up in my seat, hitting Edward in the head. _

"_I'm so sorry."_

"_It's okay, I didn't mind." I heard the door being unlocked, I freaked. Edward obviously saw the change in my attitude, and I heard the door being opened._

_His lips crushed down to mine, and one of his hands pulled me closer. His other hand was knotted in my hair. His tongue grazed the bottom of my lip."EXCUSE ME BELLA!" Emmet shouted, "I'm so happy the doorbell injured you to. Teach you to not make-out in the living room. I don't even know this guy. And I'm pretty sure you only known him for a couple minutes."_

_End Of Flashback_

I walked to the door and opened it. Their, in his disgusting glory, stood The Mike Smelly Newton. He was dressed up as Scream. Suits him, I thought.

"Hey hot thang, you wanna have some fun tonight." Mike tried to purr at me. It just ended up sounding like a cat in pain. I felt someone's hand wrap around my waist.

"Hi, Mike." Edward icily said. Mike was scared, what a chicken, and walked away. There was a bunch of beers and wine on the table. That was all they had to drink, but they also had a small icebox full of cokes. I saw Jessica and Lauren, unsubtly drunk. They were walking around giggling and calling out Edward.

_3 hours later…_

The house was CROWDED. We had a permit to have this party, that's how nice Edward and Alice's parents are. So we can't get in trouble with the police, they know we have the permit. All we had to do to keep them away, was to keep the music down to 45 volumes.

Almost everyone was drunk; Edward, Alice, Emmet, Rose, Jasper, Mike, Lauren, Jessica, Cassie, Gwen, Christian, Tyler, Eric, Ricardo, Tina, Vivian, and so much more. **[sorry Cas, Gwender, Christian, Tina, and Vivi. You know I luv you guys.]**

Here were the people that weren't drunk; Me, Angela, and Kim. But I was a little tipsy. I drank half of a beer, but I wasn't drunk.

It was 11.56 right now, and everyone was getting into couples. Even if they didn't like each other, or if they weren't together, they were sitting together. Then I felt Edward by my side. Jessica and Lauren staggered over to him asking him to sit with them, and he flicked them off. That was hilarious.

He wrapped his arms around me and I looked around me. Everyone was making-out. Some girls and guys had their shirts off. But that's it. The beer kicked in, I regretted drinking it. Even with a little beer or wine, I could get completely drunk.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in for a drunk, forceful kiss. His tongue immediately entered my mouth, and he growled. Very sexily I might add. His hands went up my stomach and caressed my popped up boobs. I pulled away to breathe, and his lips went to my neck, and started licking it.

I moaned loudly, but it was drowned out with people calling their partners name. Edward pinned me down to the ground and made sure his weight wasn't on me. He flipped me so he was on his back. His lips were back on mine and our tongues were caressing each other's. He tasted wonderful. Then he grabbed my hips and started grinding them against him.

He growled, I moaned, and we both would call out each other's name. We were all fully dressed, but we were dry humping each other. Edward would slide me up and down his body, and then caress my boobs or thigh. I felt his hand move up my leg to my thigh. Luckily, I wore booty shorts under. But like booty BOOTY shorts under. He felt the shorts and started to move his hand up until they were placed onto my butt.

He squeezed it, and I just attacked him harder with my lips. All of a sudden I was pushed on the ground and Edward was standing up. I looked up to see why. Who else? The one and only Emmet. "Dude, I let you kiss in front of me, but what dry humping her?! Seriously Ed, get all that alcohol out of your mind. Ever do that again, in front of me. Die." Edward nodded, scared. That was it, I was angry.

**BOLD EMMET. **_UNDERLINE BELLA._

_Emmet, shut the hell up. You do the same thing with Rose, but like 10 times more intense. So do you want me to tell the speech to Rose, cause I can._

**Bella how dare you speak to me that way?! I was just trying to protect you. I wasn't doing anything with Rose, and we never show PDA.**

_The hell you don't__, if you weren't doing anything with Rose, then what took you so long to come over here, huh?!_

**I was in the bathroom. Don't believe me, check the toilets, I would happily shove you in, if you and Eddie don't stop the PDA.**

_Sure you were. That is TOTALLY why I saw you and Rose making out in the corner. Seriously, you are not my dad. And dad doesn't mind the show of PDA. He thinks it is cute. So HAH! You can't stop what I do at all._

**Bella, you are acting like a bitch. Seriously, I know I will probably regret saying this, but I love you and Edward being together. You tone it up to much. And seriously, don't get me started. You guys had your tongues halfway down each other's throat.**

I felt a pain of hurt in me. Did my brother really think I was a bitch?! I thought I was kind to him, and he loved me. Tears welled up in my eyes. I tried to keep them from coming, but I was hurt. Bad. The tears went over and I heard Rose say, "EMMET!" That caught everyone's attention. They all looked over at Emmet, and saw me, with tears down my eyes. Alice and Jasper came over and tried to calm me down.

"Bell, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to be mean." Emmet apologized. But that wasn't enough. He truly hurt my feelings. Edward came over and held me. I didn't want anyone's pity. I wormed my way out of his arms and ran to our house. I ran really fast, it was amazing I haven't tripped yet. I made it their in a minute or so. I unlocked the door, went inside, locked the door, and ran to my room. Once, in my room I locked the door and put on my pajamas. I collapsed on my bed, and I heard a BANG on the door.

**AN: I am going to end it their, 5 PAGES! HA! Thank me, I will update according to your reviews. I have tomorrow off, which means, I can write a whole bunch of chapters. That doesn't mean I'll post them though. HA! Review. And get a sneak peak (: to see the peak, just check your e-mail. **


	12. Negative

**GUYS LISTEN UP! KEEP READING, this is the future of the story.**

**Okay, so I have been getting some negative reviews. **

**A couple. Some people say that they can't imagine Edward doing some stuff. Some people say there is to much 'activity.'**

**Seriously, you people are discouraging me. This story isn't doing the best, compared to my other story.**

**I think I might stop or postpone the story. You people need to encourage me. **

**If you people don't like my story, and you review. GET A LIFE! Seriously, who review negatively to a story they hate?! I like ideas, but I will not change how Edward acts.**

**I like ideas. Thank the people that negatively reviewed, because this story is going to end soon.**

**Only 2-4 more chapters. I may write more if people review. And all the people that add me to story alert or author alert REVIEW. You guys don't review and it makes me feel horrible.**

**Every story that I add to story alert, I review, because the story deserves to be reviewed if I added it to story alert.**

**Do you agree?**

**_______________________________________________________**

**I am to lazy to send the sneak peak to everyone, so here it is.**

**So all the people that I sent it to so far, [my computer turned off while I was finishing sending it]**

**I changed the lines slightly. It needs to work right, so here it is.**

"Bella, I am so sorry." ________ said.

"I can't forgive you this time, I'm going to leave." ______ said.

"But, but Bells, we all love you." _____ said.

"Good bye." _______ said.

In the next chapter, I might change the said [s], I might replace it with stated, cried, etc. But there isn't that much a difference.

333,

SABBY!


	13. I'm SORRY

**Emmet, Shut up**

**Chapter 10; I'm SORRY!**

**AN: HA! I am so lucky. LOSERS! I have no hw, b/c we have period 2,4,6 on today [Thursday] , which are classes that don't give homework (: Tomorrow I have period 1,3,5 [Friday] and only my 5****th**** period gives out homework. **

**Person I want to thank:**

**TwilightLife101 - she inspired me to write this chapter (: THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**

**Disclaimer : OMG! I own Twilight!**

**Me [Sabby] : Yeah, you bought it for $10 at Target.**

**Disclaimer : -sigh- SHUT UP! I HAVE FANTISTIES! **

_Summary of Last Chapter: Emmet screamed at Bella, and now Bella is depressed._

_**BPOV!**_

I walked over to the door, with my red puffy eyes, and stained make-up. I slowly trudged to my door, and opened it. There, stood a guilty face looking Emmet and Rose. Rose was crying too. I knew why.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hi Rose." I was 10 years old, and I was standing outside her beautiful house. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I screamed at her!_

_She seemed so happy, and I handed her her present. I worked so hard on it, we promised to make each other hand-made gifts because they were more special._

_I gave it to her, I was angry at her a couple months ago. It was my birthday party and she didn't even bring me anything. Or even bother to show up._

_But, I forgave her, she never explained why though. Then a guy on a motorcycle came and saw us. He had a lady holding on to his back. He walked over, and Rose and I were totally freaking out. _

_We tried to run but we tripped over the strings on the floor. The man grabbed my present, threw it to the girl, and ran._

_I started sobbing. It took me months to make that. It was a handmade necklace made out of silver chain, and it had a heart, I forged myself. It had both of our pictures in it, and I thought it was going to be the best birthday present ever. I even made her this shirt that said, I'm to good for you. _

"_Bella, remember when I didn't come to your birthday…" Rose said_

"_Yeah, what happened?" I asked her._

"_Well, the same thing happened to me. Except the guy pushed me down when I was walking to your house. I was to ashamed to come to your birthday party without a present, and I was scared if I told you, you think I was lying." She started sobbing with me._

"_Well, I worked months on this bracelet that said BFFS. Then I also made you these pants, which my mom helped me with. It said, 'Bella is the best.' What did you make me?" I felt heartbroken. I was mad at her for no reason. She kept it from me, because she was scared I would think she was lying._

"_Well I made this silver chain, it had a heart, I forged myself. It had both of our pictures in it, and I even made you this shirt that said 'I'm too good for you.'" I told her._

_Ever since that day, we have felt each other's pain. Like an communication._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Bells, I'm so sorry." Rosalie apologized. But what was she sorry for? It was Emmet's fault.

"I can't forgive you this time, I'm going to leave." I stated jokingly. Did they really think I was going to leave?!

"But, but Bells, we love you." Emmet said, tears about to spill.

"Goodbye." I waved and walked out of the room. I was waiting in the living room, to see if they would come or not.

Rosalie came running down, looking at me relieved. "You're not going to leave are you?!" Rosalie said, worry stained.

"Of course not, but I think I will go to your house." I told her.

I was walking out of the house, arms linked with Rosalie, when I felt an hand grab my arm.

"Bells, I'm so sorry. I was…just overprotective of you…I didn't mean anything I said. I was really drunk, and I was making out with Rosalie. That is why I couldn't think straight…Bells, please don't leave…" Emmet said with a regretful look on his face.

He really was sorry, I could tell, I hugged him. It took him a moment to process this, and he hugged me back. "E--mmm----eee----ttttt….C-C-C-A-A-."

"Em, she can't breathe!" Rosalie said and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Thanks Rose." And at that second, the door burst open, with Alice, Jasper, and Edward standing there.

"Bella---Bella----you're not doing anything drastic right?" Jasper asked me.

"Of course, not." I assured them.

"Whew! GROUP HUG!" Then Alice threw her hugs at us, and everyone joined in.

"I love you guys." We all said at the same time. Just like the movies (:

**AN: Short chapter… I know (: There is going to be 2 more epilogues, and don't worry, they will be happy (: Review, the epilogues should be due soon. REMBER I WILL MAKE 2 EPILOGUES. NOT ONE. I might even make more, but when the story is done, I will say….KK?! Review fast, and you will get updates fast (:**


	14. Epilogue 1 Memories

_**Emmet, Shut Up**_

_**Epilogue 1; Memories**_

_**AN: Sorry about the sorta late update. Been really busy. And I haven't been feeling well. I am tired all the time, and yesterday I helped my grandparents sell stuff. There will roughly be 2 more chapters after this. ROUGHLY. There may be more. But I will tell you when it's going to end. I am not going to go see the Twilight movie. Why? B/c, no offense, but I think the actors are horrible and the film work is bad. But I will buy it on DVD, so no spoilers.**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, do you really think I would be writing this?**_

_**BPOV**_

Today was the day. Oh, I am freaking out. It was my wedding day. I was dressed up in a white dress that was strapless. The dress only went to my knees, it hugged every curve of my body.

It puffed out starting at my waist. The whole dress was sparkly and two layers. The first layer was thin, see through, and had sparkles. The second layer was thicker, and white. You couldn't see through the second layer.

"EMMET! I can't do this… I am too freaked out…" He and Rose were already married. They got married about a year ago. There wedding was perfect, I remember it clearly.

_Flashback_

_It was July 7. The day when Emmet and Rose were going to get married. Rose and Emmet decided to have a traditional wedding, but with a modern twist on it. _

_The dress Rose was wearing was beautiful. It was a traditional wedding dress, with the veil and all. The only twist was that it was pale blue. I thought it was beautiful, it looked perfect on her._

_Emmet was wearing a tux, just like any other groom. Except his tux jacket was blue, like the dark ocean, and the shirt he was wearing under it was green and he had a striped, black tie. _

_His dressy pants were the same as any other grooms. But on the butt part, it said Emmet in gangster letters._

"_Bells, I can't do this. I love your brother, but I can't go out there. You and Alice are my best ladies, go and tell him."_

_Alice and I were wearing matching dresses, the dresses were green and the waist down cascaded down to our knees. Our names were in scripted on our backs. _

_Edward and Jasper were commanded to go casual. They both wore a blue, button shirt. There pants were new blue jeans. _

"_Rose, calm down. You really love Emmet, don't you? If you didn't love him, you wouldn't have said yes to his proposal." Alice said reassuringly._

"_Yeah Rose, you look beautiful. Nothing is going to go wrong, the wedding you planned is perfect. Now, it's time to walk down that isle." I assured her._

_Rose gracefully walked to the stairs. We had to go out first, and Alice and I walked down the isle, arms linked. We reached Emmet, and we were informed to sit down on the front bench._

_Edward and Jasper were already sitting there, and it was Rose's turn for her to walk down the isle. They weren't using the traditional song, they were using the song Breathe by Taylor Swift ft. Colbie Caillat. The choice was perfect._

_The floor was covered in rose petals already. Thanks to Rose's cute little nieces, they were going as the flower girls._

I see your face in my mind as I drive away, Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way. People are people, And sometimes we change our minds. But its killing me to see you go after all this time

_Rose walked down the isle, with her arm linked with her dad's. She took a glance and Emmet, and smiled widely._

Mmm mmm mmm Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm Mmm mmm mmm Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm Music starts playin like the end of a sad movie, Its the kinda ending you dont really wanna see. Cause its tragedy and itll only bring you down, Now I dont know what to be without you around. And we know its never simple, Never easy. Never a clean break, noone here to save me. Youre the only thing I know like the back of my hand, And I cant, Breathe, Without you, But I have to, Breathe, Without you, But I have to.

_She reached Emmet, and they repeated there vows._

"_Emmet, do you take Rose to be your offal wedded wife?"_

"_I do." He looked over at Rose, and grinned hugely._

"_Rosalie, do you take Emmet to be your offal wedded husband?"_

"_I do." She grinned at Emmet, then they kissed. It was short, but passionate._

"_I love you." They said in unison._

_End Flashback._

"It's okay, you love him don't you? You wouldn't have said yes to his proposal if you didn't. Bells, it's going to be fine…" Emmet assured me.

_Flashback._

_It was Christmas Eve. I moved in with the Cullen's when Rose and Emmet got married, because I didn't want to be alone in the house._

_My parents moved away, to New York, and I told them I wanted to stay here in Oahu, with my friends. They agreed because I was already 18._

_We were gathered around the Christmas tree. Edward looked nervous, that was unlike him, he was always carefree and happy._

_Everyone was cuddled in each other's arms and I nestled close with Edward. _

"_Bella, open your present." Everyone smiled at me. Am I missing something? They have been acting weird all week. Especially Alice, she was bubbly before, but this week she was bursting with energy. _

_Edward handed me an envelope. I stood up and I opened the envelope. It had flowers on it, and on the middle it said I love you._

_I opened the card, and it said 'Look down.' HUH?! _

_I looked down, and there was Edward, on his knees holding up a case with a ring inside._

"_Isabella Swan, will you marry me?" I was speechless. I was stunned. Wow. _

"_Yes." I whispered softly, passionate filling my voice._

"_WOOH!" Everyone shouted, and I was pulled into many hugs and Alice practically knocked me down hugging me._

_Edward hugged me last. "I love you, my future wife." He smiled at me warmly and pulled me into a sweet kiss._

"_I love you. But why would you want to marry me, I'm just a plain old Jane."_

"_Because Bella, you are beautiful. You are not self-centered and you love me, despite my flaws. I want you for the rest of my life, I want to wake up to a wife that would know how to joke around, and love me. You're eyes are filled with feelings, and you are like my perfect match. But why would you love me?"_

"_Because Edward, you are wonderful. You're attitude is modest and kind. You think of me before yourself, and you are my life. You are my other half. You are handsome and you understand my feelings. You never push me too far, and I want to be with you the rest of my life. I can't imagine life without you."_

"_You're going to be my sister." Alice said pointing at me. And everyone burst out laughing._

_End Flashback._

"Yeah Bells, don't sweat it, I know this wedding is going to be perfect, I could just feel it. Especially with the outfits being taken care by me, and the decorations getting taken care of Esme and Carlisle, everything will be perfect." Alice said.

Her wedding was wonderful, I wish my could be like hers.

_Flashback_

_It was August 23, and Alice's wedding. Rose was a little surprised when she came back from a honeymoon, and found out Jasper was getting married to Alice. But her and Emmet were ecstatic._

_Alice had a completely traditional wedding. She had a long, white dress, and a veil to cover her face._

_She looked beautiful, she pulled off the dress perfectly. Jasper was wearing a tux, with a black jacket and pants and everything. The shirt under the tux was white, and his tie was black. He looked wonderful._

_Rose and I were her best ladies, and we were wearing white dresses that went down to our ankles. We were required to wear high heel shoes. Ew. Emmet and Edward were being Jasper's best men. _

_They were wearing suits to, but they were required to wear different color undershirts. Edward was wearing a golden undershirt, and Emmet was wearing a brown undershirt._

"_I am so excited, I can't wait to be a married women. Is it almost time to walk down the isle?! I can't wait! EPPP!" Alice gushed out. She wasn't a nervous wreak like Rose, at least._

"_Time to go Alice." Alice, Rose, and I walked over to the carpet. Alice stayed behind, and Rose and I were also the flower girls. We threw sunflower petals everywhere, because apparently Alice loved sunflowers._

_We sat on the bench, and Alice walked down the isle to the traditional wedding song. She gracefully glided to Jasper and repeated their vows._

_Before I knew it, they both said I do._

"_You may kiss the bride." And Jasper carried Alice for a sweet peck on the lips. Alice was grinning so widely, I thought her face was going to fall apart._

_Jasper, being the calm guy he was, was grinning even wider than her. _

_End Flashback._

"Bells, it's time to go." Alice told me, dragging me to the wooden floor. Alice and Rose both walked down the isle, throwing freesia petals, thanks to Edward. Apparently, I smelled like freesia to him.

_**RPOV**_

I am so happy for Bella. It makes me remember when Emmet proposed to me.

_Flashback_

"_Emmet, that dinner must have cost you a fortune. Seriously Emmet, it's nice and all, but you don't have to pamper me." Emmet took me to a top of the line Italian restaurant, and paid almost $400 for both of us._

_We walked over to a bench and I sat down. He stood up._

"_Yes I did Rose." And I looked at him._

_He was on his knee, with a linen case, with a ring filling it. The ring was beautiful, I was shocked. _

"_Marry me." He looked at me and his eyes were full of emotion: passion, love, nervousness, and longing._

"_YES!" I shouted loudly. He pulled me into a embrace and pecked me on the cheek._

"_You really don't know how much I love you." Emmet stated._

"_I think I can.." _

_End Of Flashback_

_**APOV**_

EPPP! I am so happy for Bella. Finally, I could be her sister. Sisters buy each other clothes.

I am defiantly going to take that to advantage. Looking at Bella and Edward together reminds me of the day Jasper asked.

_Flashback_

"_Jasper, I want to ask you something." I was really nervous. Sorta a first for me. I was going to ask Jasper when he wanted to get married. I decided after many sleepless nights, that I would ask._

"_Me too Alice." I wonder what Jasper was going to ask._

"_Let's say it together then, 1...2.…3..." I said._

"_**When **__Will __**do **__you __**you want **__marry __**to**__ me__** marry me?" **__Jasper and I said at the same time. Good, so he wanted to marry me._

Translation:

Alice: When do you want to marry me?

Jasper: Will you marry me?

_The next thing I saw was a blur of blonde hair. Then, the next thing I knew, Jasper was kneeling down on the floor._

"_Alice Mary Brandon, will you love me, and do you accept my marriage proposal?" _

"_I love you Jasper. Of course I will." Jasper slipped the ring on my finger and we looked lovingly into each other's eyes._

"_I get to plan the wedding right?" I asked._

_Jasper chuckled. "Of course Mrs. Hale." _

"_Ooh, that sounds nice." _

_End Of Flashback_

_**BPOV**_

It was my turn to walk down the isle. I heard the music playing. It was one of Edward's piano pieces.

"Come on Bells." Charlie tugged at my arm and we slowly walked to the end of the isle.

I glanced up and saw Edward. He was wow, words can't even describe how painfully handsome he was.

He caught my eyes and smiled.

In like what seemed forever, we reached Edward. Amazingly, I haven't tripped.

The priest finished talking and asked us the beloved words, "Do you, Isabella Swan, take Edward Cullen to be your husband?"

"I do." A single tear slid down my cheek.

"Do you, Edward Cullen, take Isabella Swan to be your wife?"

"I do." He looked back and smiled at me-my favorite crooked smile.

"You may kiss the bride." And I heard Emmet say, "WOOOTTT!"

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in for a kiss.

Everything was forgotten in that moment, the wedding, my family, the audience watching-everything.

Edward pulled away and we smiled at each other widely.

"I love you." Edward said.

"I love you too." I said, and he pulled me into a hug.

**AN: Sorry for the long-ish wait. Like my mom got me really pissed. Cause I was saying I wanted a new piano teacher and she started screaming and complaining. I can hold grudges, just like the time she yelled at me for getting a B+, I didn't talk to her for 4 days. I imagine I won't talk to her for a long time. Tomorrow is Thanksgiving, so have a happy thanks giving.**

I sit down, waiting for the sun to come down.

Alone in the dark, someone please care.

If no one comes, I will die in here.

I feel unheard and unseen. Depressed and weak.

I hate this feeling, scared and lonely.

Someone please hold me. Someone please care.


	15. IMPORTANCEE

**This note is **_**extremely **_**important. The epilogue received the least amount of reviews. About 5, I think. I personally liked the epilogue, but no one reviewed.**

**There will be more chapters. About 2 more. BUTT, I don't know when they will be out. I'm very confused about the next chapters. Here are my ideas;**

**1. When they go to visit their parents.**

**2. When the whole gang [Emmet, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella] go on a hike. They sit by a waterfall, and they each share a 'sweet' moment. And some pranks (:**

**This story has been ****postponed**** due to lack of response, and ideas. Review, and the next chapter will be up soon. Understand this, I WILL NOT be ending this story. I will just be working on my other story more.**

**If you review, I can guarantee that the next chapter will be up faster than it will be now. **

**Read my other story. Review. (:**

**I sit down, waiting for the sun to come down.**

**Alone in the dark, someone please care.**

**If no one comes, I will die in here.**

**I feel unheard and unseen. Depressed and weak.**

**I hate this feeling, scared and lonely.**

**Someone please hold me. Someone please care.**

**333,**

**OMGiZZLeS! THEe FaMoUS SaBBYy WRoTe HeRe !**


	16. Epilogue 2: Water RAWR

**Emmet, Shut Up**

**Epilogue 2; Water. RAWR.**

**AN: This is the last chapter.**

**This is the last chapter. **

**This is the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Let's get this over with. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. Only idiots think I do.**

**BPOV.**

Today, was the anniversary when Emmet and I met Edward, Alice, Rose, and Jasper. So, we were celebrating. We rented a water park. How?

Edward being a major piano player, Alice being a major custom ordered clothes business, Rose being a popular model, Jasper being a well-known chef, Emmet is a wonderful car mechanic, and me being a top-selling author.

It has been about 3 years since Edward and I got married, 4 years since Rose and Emmet got married, and about 3 ½ years since Alice and Jasper got married. We all have our own houses, but we live on the same street.

None of us has kids yet, but we have had the 'fun' already. Us girls has talked about it, giggling at the right parts, and even saying awe sometimes.

"WOOOO!" Emmet shouted, when we arrived at the water park. 

We entered, and it was empty, only some employees working. I walked over to the 'Wicked Wavy Waters', where are the chairs were, and set down my bag. 

"Belly. Let's go in now. PLEASSEE." Emmet whined. 

"Fine, let me just take my dress off…" I said.

"Ew, tmi. Tell Eddie that, he won't mind." Emmet snickered.

"Eddie, I am going to take off my dress now." I joked, turning around to Edward.

"Ok?" Edward laughed.

I took off my dress, jumped in the water, enjoying the waves the water brought. I felt Edward next to me, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I swam over to the 6 feet deep, and just floated. 

In the distance, I could see Emmet in the 13 feet deep section, dragging Rose with him. Alice and Jasper were in the shallow ends laughing and splashing each other.

This scene was like those in a movie, unrealistic, and unbelievable.

"Love, what are you thinking?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"I never want this to end, we have to be together all the time. Without one of us, it is like we lost a vital organ. I want it to be like this forever." I whispered back, trying not to cry of joy…

"It will never end, all of us will get through the tough, and we are friends-through thick and thin. We cherish each other, and nothing could set us apart. Yes, we do have fights sometimes-every once in a while, but that doesn't stop us from loving each other." Edward said, obviously remembering the argument with Emmet a couple months ago.

The argument was stupid-it was I was so tired of Emmet randomly popping at when Edward and I were 'enjoying' our time together, just to ask for food. 

"EMMET!!!!" Rose shouted, breaking me from my thoughts.

I took in Rose's appearance-wet and soaked, angry, and gasping for breath. 

Rose and Emmet wrestled around, until they started making out, I looked away, scared that it was going to scar my eyes.

_10 hours later…_

"Time to go home. Aww." Emmet said, his head dropping because we were so sleepy.

"Yep…" Alice said, still a bit chippery.

"You guys, I want to say something." I announced.

Everyone else nodded in response.

"Okay, I wanted to say, how much I love you all. I never want to lose any of you guys, it is like missing a part of me without one of you. And today made me realize, how much I _really_ love you guys. I never thought that sort of love was even possible towards friends, and I miss that we barely ever see each other. I know we live on the same street and everything, but we are so busy with our work, I wish every week we could gather like this…"

"Maybe because you like us more than friends…and I think we are off Friday, so we could go to a movie or something…" Emmet suggested.

"I love you guys…" Everyone said in unison.

It will always be like that, full of love and friendship.

**AN: Short chapter, I know, but I have been extremely busy, and such. Really busy. **

**This is the last chapter.**

**This is the last chapter.**

**This is the last chapter.**

**BTW; check out my other story on my profile.**

**Review please.**

I hate the way he looks at way he smiles towards me.I hate the way he says 'I love you,' to every girl he says that you'll be the one,but in an hour, you see him with another broke your heart, but you're begging him to take you back.What is wrong with you? 333, OMGiZZLeS! THEe FaMoUS SaBBYy WRoTe HeRe ! 


End file.
